


Superstar

by cellabrationaf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, yoo this sad af but its lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellabrationaf/pseuds/cellabrationaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love of Frank's life is leaving for two months, and they're fighting. Frank didn't mean for it to happen, honestly, he just wanted his husband to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstar

"I don't see why you have to leave, Gerard." Frank had been trying to convince his husband to stay, not to take the job offer that would require him to leave for two whole months.

"You know we need the money, doll. Or else I wouldn't do it."

"We can take out another loan!"

"No, baby, if we do then we'll be deeper in debt. You know that," Gerard tried calming his husband.

"We'll figure something out! We'll make ends meet! We've done this before, Gerard. Everything always works out in the end. Just like a fairytale," the last part was whispered. 

Gerard rushed to Frank's side to comfort him, only to be pushed away. "Don't do that to me, Gerard. This is serious! I don't care what I have to do, just please don't leave for so long. I'll play more gigs, pick up double shifts, get another job- something!"

"No, Frank. I won't let you work harder than you're supposed to. Marriage is teamwork, we're a team. I swore I would take care of you, didn't I?" Gerard knew it was something that was said years ago, but he meant it.

"Gerard, we were fifteen when you said that," Frank recalled the memory well, but that story is for a different time.

"I meant it! I still do! It's just two months, Frank. We can Skype and talk on the phone all you want. And then when I get paid, I'll take you somewhere nice and fancy. But, I have to leave in an hour, please don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm doing this for us," Gerard leaned over and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist- only to be shoved off once again.

"You're doing this for you, Gerard. Not us, you. I told you what we could do! But you still insist on going."

"What you suggested  would either put us deeper in debt or had you working more than you need to! I'm not doing it!" 

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want. I'm tired of this conversation," Frank started walking towards the door, with Gerard following closely behind. He opened the door and managed to get Gerard on the front porch steps, "Don't expect me to welcome you back with open arms, Gerard. I'm tired of you leaving me here for months at a time."

"Everything will work out, 'just like a fairytale', right baby? You'll see. When I get back, I'll even quit this job and get a better one, I promise" he was desperate to not have Frank mad at him before he left for two months.

"Then do that now!" Frank was shouting.

"We can't afford to!" Gerard shouted back. He glanced at his watch, "I gotta go. I'll call you late-"

"Don't bother," Frank cut him off, "I won't answer anyway. Just go. Have a good two months, Gerard."

"Trust me, Superstar, you'll see." Gerard said sadly.

And with that, the door was slammed in his face. Gerard shrugged off any thoughts of calling off the job offer and running back inside to Frank. He needed to stand his ground. _This will be better for us,_ he thought _._

Hours later, Frank was wallowing in guilt. How could he say that to his husband? His one and only? Drying his eyes and reaching for his phone, Frank took calming breaths. Gerard would understand, Frank was scared and worried. Unlocking the screen to call Gerard and apologize, an unknown number started calling.

"Hello?" Frank answered, not really in the mood for pranks.

"Is this Frank Iero? Spouse of Gerard Way?"

"Yes, this is him. Is something wrong with Gerard? Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. He was mugged and shot in the chest."

"Oh my god, what hospital is he at? I'm on my way," Frank jumped out of bed to get dressed, wanting to be with his husband as soon as possible.

"Sir, you misunderstood, he's not breathing. I'm terribly sorry for your loss," the officer stated in a flat tone.

Sobs ripped out of Frank's chest- there was no way! His Gerard, the one and only. His knight in shining armor, the man he's been in love with since they were 12. He couldn't be dead- they just spoke a few hours ago! He wasn't dead!

A few hours ago they were fighting! Frank shouted at him to go, didn't listen to what he had to say. Why didn't Frank fight with him to stay? Why did Frank make it seem like he wanted him gone? Oh, god, Frank slammed the door in his face! He threw the phone and started screaming.

"It should've been me. I wish I was dead. Why? Why him?" Frank started wailing to no one in particular.

-

Feeling a kiss on his neck, and hands wrapped around him, Frank turned around to find he was in bed... and Gerard was in bed with him. But how? Was it a bad dream?

"What's wrong, Superstar? Why're you crying and shouting?"

"I had a bad dream. A really bad one." he snuggled against Gerard and cried even more.

"What about, love? You can tell me. I'm here," Gerard cooed.

Frank sighed and snuggled closer, "It doesn't matter, it was just a dream.You're here and that's all I care about."

"You sure, pretty? You know I don't mind."

"I'm sure, baby. Sing to me?"

"Of course, what song do you request?" Gerard said in a comical tone.

Frank giggled, "Superstar? Please?"

"Anything for you, Superstar. Are you comfy?"

Frank moved so that his whole body was enveloped in Gerard's, then mumbled "mhm".

Gerard started singing the only tune that him and Frank loved so deeply, which was coincidentally what Gerard nicknamed Frank after. It fit pretty well, speaking as Frank played guitar and told Gerard he loved him right after he played a second show with his band.

_"Long ago and oh so far away_  
_I fell in love with you before the second show_  
_Your guitar, it sounds so sweet and clear_  
_But you're not really here_  
_It's just the radio_  
  
_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby_  
_You said you'd be coming back this way again baby_  
_Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby, I love you I really do_  
  
_Loneliness is a such a sad affair_  
_And I can hardly wait to be with you again_  
  
_What to say to make you come again_  
_Come back to me again_  
_And play your sad guitar_

_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby_  
_You said you'd be coming back this way again baby_  
_Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby, I love you I really do_

_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby_  
_You said you'd be coming back this way again baby_  
_Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby, I love you I really do"_

Gerard finished with a kiss on Frank's hair and whispered, "I love you, and forgive you, Superstar. This is our fairytale, everything's gonna work out, it's not over yet, you'll see." But Frank was already fast asleep.

-

"Frank, come on. You have to wake up. Frank...FRANK!" Ray and Mikey have been trying to get Frank up for hours.

"What?" Frank mumbled sleepily.

"The funeral....we have to go," Mikey said, his voice cracking. This whole week, Frank's been sleeping and singing to himself. Rarely eating and being conscious enough to remember Gerard's gone.

"Leave us alone, we'll be up right now," Frank mumbled once again.

"Frank, no ones's here-" Mikey clasped his hands over Ray's mouth, holding up a finger to his own. Why hurt Frank more? What's a few more seconds in heaven gonna cost him?

They left the room and left Frank to his own devices. Frank rolled over in the bed in search of Gerard. "Baby, we gotta get up," Frank said, still not remembering.

He sat up completely and looked around, their room was a mess. Frank felt drained, the Carpenters were still playing, but it felt empty. Then Frank remembered: Gerard died a week ago and today was the funeral. The tears came back again as the track conveniently played Superstar once again.

Frank hugged himself and sang along to the record, knowing it's the closest he'll ever be to the love of his life again. He considered sleeping some more, maybe then he'll see Gerard again. Only then will he be in paradise, being held by his one and only. 

Only then will he be happy.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probs sadder in my head than when I remembered to write this, but whatever.


End file.
